The invention relates generally to spray devices, and, more particularly, to venting systems for liquid supply containers for spray devices.
Spray coating devices are used to apply a spray coating to a wide variety of target objects. Spray coating devices often include many reusable components, such as a container to hold a liquid coating material (e.g., paint) on a gravity feed spray device. Unfortunately, a considerable amount of time is spent cleaning these reusable components. In addition, the liquid coating material is often transferred from a mixing cup to the container coupled to the gravity feed spray device. Again, a considerable amount of time is spent transferring the liquid coating material.